Past Mistake
by xiaoxun
Summary: sebuah kesalahan masalalu yang dilakukan kedua orang tuanya membuat luhan harus menanggung akibatnya. kehilangan yang membuat luhan takut untuk kembali merasakan jatuh cinta. " apakah aku akan kehilangan lagi jika mencintai?". apakah cerita cinta luhan akan berakhir bahagia? HUNHAN/YAOI/T-M


_kesalahan masalalu yang dilakukan kedua orang tuanya menyebabkan_ _ **Luhan**_ _harus menanggung akibat dari semua perbuatan yang dilakukan orang tuanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Past Mistake**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Lu Han, Oh Sehun**

 **Pairing: HunHan**

 **Ganre : Romance, Hurt**

 **Rate : T-M**

 **YAOI**

 **HUNHAN STORY!**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan meringkut diatas tempat tidurnya, semenjak kematian suaminya luhan seakan tidak lagi bernyawa,hidup dengan rasa bersalah menghantuinya, luhan sangat tertekan akan kematian suaminya. Luhan merasa kematian suaminya adalah salah dirinya. Walaupun kematian suami bukanlah salah siapun, karena kematian adalah takdir tuhan, takdir yang tidak dapat dihindari. Mengapa kehilangan sangat menyakitkan?

Entah kesalahan apa yang telah ia perbuat sehingga ia selalu kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Kesalahan yang tidak ia mengerti? Apakah semua ini salah luhan, mengapa semua seakan tidak adil bagi dirinya.

Akankah luhan bisa mencintai tanpa rasa takut akan kehilangan, takdir yang mencoba mempermainkan luhan, apakah semua akan berujung kepada kebahagiaan?

 **CAPTER 1**

Pernikahan megah antara Kris Wu dengan luhan akan segera dilaksanakan. Didepan altar sosok tampan Kris dengan sabar menunggu sang pengantin berjalan kearahnya,sosok pria cantik yang tengah berjalan kearah Kris ia adalah Luhan, pria munggil yang begitu dicintai Kris. Dengan senyuman yang terpatri diwajah tampannya Kris tak hentinya memandang sang pujaan hatinya yang tengah berjalan kearahnya.

Sesampainya didepan Kris ayah Luhan yaitu minho menyerahkan tangan anaknya ketangan kris, sambil membisikkan kata ketelinga kris, " kau harus berjanji untuk selalu membahagiakan anakku Kris". Kris menjawab dengan senyuman yang mengembang disudut bibirnya, " ya pasti, paman aku akan selalu menjaga dan membahagiakan luhan, karena aku terlalu mencintai anak paman".

Saatnya untuk mengucapkan janji pernikahan didepan tuhan, luhan sangat gugup karena ia merasa sangat bahagia saat ini dan tak menyangka akhirnya bisa menikah dengan kris pria yang sangat ia cintai. Setelah janji suci pernikahan mereka selesai diucapkan, kedua pengantin pun dipersilahkan untuk mencium pasangan masing masing, tepuk tangan riuh penonton pun mengiringi sesi ciuman pasangan yang baru saja menjadi sepasang suami istri.

setelah acara resepsi pernikahnya hampir selesai luhan yang merasa sangat lelah dan ingin segera pulang keapartemen untuk segera mengistirahatkan badannya yang terasa lelah, ia ingin segera pulang keapartemen yang telah kris siapkan sebelum mereka menikah. Kris adalah sosok pria tampan dari keluarga terpandang, kris adalah anak dari pengusaha sukses di cina, sekarang kris telah menjabat menjadi presdir diperusahaan keluarganya.

Karena merasa lelah yang mendera seluruh tubuhnya luhan merengek minta pulang pada suami tercintanya, " Krissss... kajja, aku sudah telalu lelah sayang, apakah kita masih belum mau pulang? Dan apakah kau tak menginginkan memilikiku sepenuhnya sayang? Bisik luhan kepada Kris". Kris yang memang telah melihat bahwa suami cantiknya kelelahan tak tega melihatnya dan memang berencana untuk segera pulang.

Setelah berpamitan kepada orang tua luhan, dan seluruh keluarganya kris membawa luhan kedalam mobilnya, karena mungkin memang sangat kelelahan akhirnya luhan pun tertidur dalam mobil, kris yang milihat suami cantiknya telah tidur merasa gemas dengan wajah tertidur luhan yang amat menggemaskan, kris mengecup puncak kepala luhan, " luhan.. aku sangat.. sangat mencintaimu, tetaplah bersama ku sayang..". kris yang tengah mencium puncak kepala luhan dan merapikan sedikit poni luhan yang menutupi matanya , mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari jalanan, tanpa Kris sadari sebuah trus besar melaju kearahnya, kris yang terkejut karena melihat sebuah truk yang sedang melaju kearahnya tidak bisa mengkontrol mobilnnya sehingga mobil kris menabrak mobil lainnya yang berada didepannya.

BRAKKKK.. CCITTTT...PRANG

kecelakaan pun Tak dapat terelakkan lagi, Luhan yang masih dengan kesadarannya berusaha memanggil suaminya yang telah berlimang darah, " kriss. . sayangg". Setelah itu pandangan luhan pun mengabur dan perlahan luhan menutup matanya.

Setelah mengumpulkan kesadarannya luhan mengerjabkan bola matanya dan melihat kesegala arah, luhan menyerngit mendapati dirinya terbaring disebuah ruangan putih dan bau khas obat obatan yang langsung meyeruak masuk indra penciumannya, " dimana ini? Apa yang telah terjadi?". Seru luhan, melihat anaknya yang telah sadar membuat ibu luhan segera menghampiri anaknya, " mana yang sakit luhan?". Tanya taemin khawatir. " ibu apa yang terjadi? Dan dimana suamiku?". Tanya luhan lirih karena teringat bahwa dia dan suaminya kris telah mengalami kecelakaan besar.

" Tenanglah sayang, kau masih syok karena kecelakaan yang menimpa dirimu dan kris, dan sekarang Kris masih berada diruang operasi". Kata taemin berusaha menenangkan putranya yang tengah menghawatirkan suaminya. " bagaimana keadaan kris saat ini ibu?" tanya luhan takut terjadi sesuatu pada suaminya. " kau tenang lah dulu sayang, kris masih ditangani oleh dokter diruang operasi". Taemin pun tak tau bagaimana keadaan menantunya saat ini.

Didepan ruang operasi keluarga kris masih setia menunggu jalannya operasi yang telah dilaksanakan semenjak 4 jam yang lalu, tapi belum ada tanda tanda operasi akan berakhir. Setelah mununggu selama 6 jam lamanya akhirnya pintu ruangan operasi terbuka dan terlihat dokter park yang keluar dari ruang operasi dengan wajah sendu penuh rasa bersalah.

Keluarga kris pun berlari untuk bertanya pada dokter park bagaimana keadaan putranya, " bagiamana keadaan anak saya dokter?" tanya ayah kris penuh rasa khawatir. Dengan rasa bersalah dokter park harus menyampaikan berita duka bagi keluarga kris, " maaf tuan saya tidak dapat menyelamatkan kris, pasca kecelakaan itu kris kehilangan banyak darah, dan kris tidak mampu bertahan mengatasi masa kritisnya". Ucap dokter park penuh sesal dan melangkah menjauh dari ruang operasi dengan langkah lunglai.

Tangis pun terdengar dari seluruh keluarga kris yang merasa belum menerima kepergian kris yang terasa mendadak bagi mereka. Ibu kris yang sangat tepukul dan terlihat sangat sedih berusaha berjalan melangkah keruangan dimana sosok menantu nya dirawat.

BRAKK..

Suara pintu rumah sakit tempat diruangan dimana luhan dirawat dibuka dengan kencang oleh ibu kris, " luhan kau harus bertanggung jawab atas kematian putraku". Teriak ibu kris dengan diiringi uraian air mata. Luhan yang memang tidak mengerti dengan ucapan ibu mertuanya memberanikan diri bertanya, " apa maksud perkataan ibu? Dan kenapa ibu mengatakan kematian? Kematian? Siapa yang meninggal ibu?" tanya luhan yang khawatir takut apa yang ada dipikirinnya, benar benar terjadi. Luhan takut jika yang meninggal adalah kris suaminya.

" Dasar Pria jalang, semua ini salah mu, jika saja putraku tidak menikah dengan pria pembawa sial seperti dirimu, mungkin saat ini putraku Kris masih berada disini bersamaku, semua salah mu luhan", teriak ibu kris yang emosi dan meluapkan semua kemarahan dan kesedihanya dengan menyalahkan luhan akan kematian putranya.

" Apa maksud ibu? Kris meninggal? Tidakkkkkk.. kris tidak mungkin meninggal, kris tidak mungkin meninggalkan diriku sendiri". Tangis luhan pecah " hiks.. hhiks.. kris.. kau tidak mungkin meninggalkan ku kan?" tanya luhan entah pada siaap luhan merasa semua ini hanya mimpi, ini semua tidak nyata.

" Putraku meninggal karena dirimu brengsek!" teriak ibu kris. Luhan yang masih terkejut akan semua yang terjadi hanya diam tak mampu menjawab apapun perkataan ibu dari suaminya itu, suami yang telah pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana kris akan dimakamkan, semua tangis pecah menyelimuti acara pemakaman kris, semua terlihat terpukul akan berita meninggalnya Kris Wu, semua turut berduka atas meninggalnya sosok kris yang tampan dan baik hati.

Setelah acara pemakaman selesai luhan masih tetap berada dimakan suaminya itu, masih belum menerima apa yang telah menimpa dirinya dan kris, yang menyebabkan suaminya yang baru saja menikahinya kemaren harus meninggalkan dirinya untuk selamanya.

Semenjak hari itu luhan selalu berdiam diri dalam kamarnya, luhan selalu menangis dan memegang erat foto pernikahannya dengan kris, " hiks.. sayang kenapa kau meninggalkan ku secepat ini?" luhan terisak. Luhan selalu menolak untuk makan, dan hanya berdiam diri dikamar, luhan berfikir apakah salahnya sehingga tuhan merebut kebahagiaanya secepat ini, baru beberapa hari yang lalu luhan menikah dengan suaminya kris, kenapa tuhan tega memisahkannya dengan suaminya itu sangat cepat.

Luhan yang merasa semua tak adil untuknya hanya menangisi kematian suaminya tiap hari, semua itu membuat luhan mengalami depresi dan kekurangan banyak berat bandanya. Yang dilakukan luhan tiap harinya hanya menangis terisak tanpa memakan makanannya sedikitpun.

 _Apa salah yang telah aku perbuat tuhan?_

 _Kenapa semua terasa sangat tidak adil bagi diriku_

 _Kenapa semua pria yang mencintaiku harus pergi meninggalkan diriku?_

 _Apakah aku tidak pantas untuk bahagia?_

 _Aku hanya merasa ini semua salah_

 _Apakah cerita cintaku akan berakhir bahagia?_

e)(o

Dalam ruang kerjanya chanyeol termenung, merasa bersalah terhadap luhan mengapa takdir sangat tega kepada luhan, luhan yang baru saja menikah harus kehilangan sosok suaminya. Chanyeol merasa gagal sebagai dokter, mengapa ia tidak bisa menyelamatkan kris.

chanyeol merasa sangat tidak pantas menampakkan wajahnya didepan wajah luhan,rasa bersalah yang menggerogoti chanyeol membuat chanyeol bertekat untuk melingdungi luhan, chanyeol berjanji akan melindungi luhan.

" maafkan aku kris, maaf tak bisa menyelamatkan dirimu, aku berjanji akan menjaga istrimu dengan baik" , janji yang chanyeol ucapkan diiringi rasa bersalah.

e)(o

Keadaan luhan tak semakin membaik, malah semakin buruk setiap harinya. Taemin yang khawatir dan sangat sedih melihat keadaan putranya berusaha mencari cara agar luhan putra cantiknya tak lagi bersedih.

"Mungkinkah jika seseorang datang dengan cintanya akan membuatmu melupakan kejadian yang mengerikan ini nak?" gumam taemin diiringi air mata.

Hari ini, selesai dengan pekerjaannya chanyeol berencana untuk melihat kondisi luhan, ia khawatir dengan kondisi istri dari pasien yang gagal untuk ia selamat kan.

Melihat keadaan luhan yang sangat memprihatinkan, terbaring diatas tempat tidur dengan wajah pucat, dan tak ada lagi binar cahaya dari mata indah luhan.

"Apakah dengan begini kris bisa hidup kembali? Apakah dengan kau tangisi kris bisa berada disisimu lagi?" tanya chanyeol tak tega melihat luhan yang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kematian kris.

Mendengar nama suaminya disibut membuat luhan terkesiap tadi lamunannya, " apa pedulimu tentang diriku? Semua ini salah ku, jika saja kris tidak menikah dengan diriku pasti kris masih berada disini". Tangis luhan pecah mengingat kembali suaminya itu.

Chanyeol yang melihat luhan menangis tak tega melihatnya, chanyeol segera membawa tubuh mungil luhan kedalam dekapannya.

"Tenang lu, semua ini bukan salahmu, kris meninggal karena takdir tuhan, tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan atas kematian kris". Bisik chanyeol berusaha menenangkan luhan yang masih terisak dalam dekapannya.

e)(o

semenjak saat itu setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya chanyeol selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi luhan.

" lu, apa yang kau lakukan diluar saat udara sangat dingin seperti ini?" tanya chanyeol yang melihat luhan termenung dihalaman belakang rumahnya entah apa yang tengak sosok pria cantik itu pikirkan.

Luhan yang memang tengah melamun terkesiap dengan kehadiran sosok chanyeol, dokter tampan yang akhir akhir ini memuat luhan bisa melupakan masalahnya sejenak.

" chanyeol, ohhh.. itu aku sedang menikmati udara segar." Bohong luhan, karena saat ini ia tengah memikirkan suaminya yang telah meninggal.

Chanyeol yang melihat luhan tergagap merasa bahwa luhan tengah berbohong kepadanya.

" kalau begitu sebaiknya kau masuk kedalam Lu, disini sangat dingin," ucap chanyeol yang melihat luhan yang telah gemetar kedinginan.

Chanyeol yang melihat sosok luhan yang berjalan lebih dulu untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya, menatap sendu punggung luhan yang tampak ringkih.

Entak semenjak kapan luhan dan chanyeol sudah mulai akrab, luhan yang sudah tidak lagi mengurung dirinya didalam kamar dan menangisi suaminya.

Chanyeol yang memang dari awal sudah terpikat akan pesona sosok pri cantik yang tengak duduk disofa diujung ruangan tamu itu, entah mengapa setiap melihat sosok luhan yang tersenyum manis kearahnya membuat detak jantung chanyeol berdetak dengan sangat kencang.

" apakah aku telah jatuh cinta pada luhan?" gumam chanyeol dalam hati, chanyeol merasa senang jika berdekatan dengan sosok luhan, mungkin benar ia telah jatuh pada pesona luhan.

Luhan yang melihat chanyeol sedari tadi selalu memandang kearahnya merasa tidak nyaman dan memberanikan diri bertanya " chanyeol, mengapa kau memandang kearah ku seperti itu?"

Chanyeol yang mendengar pertanyaan luhan merasa terkejut,dan berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya yang berdetak semakin cepat.

" Luhan.. jika seseorang mencintaimu dengan tulus apakah kau akan membuka hatimu kembali?" tanya chanyeol pada luhan.

Luhan yang merasa aneh dengan pertannyaan chanyeol merasa bingung " apa maksud mu chanyeol?" .

" Luhan.. aku tau ini terlalu cepat tapi aku ingin mengatakan padamu bahwa..aku.. mencintaimu luhan" aku chanyeol pada luhan.

Luhan yang masih terkejut atas apa yang dikatakan chanyeol hanya mengerjabkan matanya.

" Luhan lupakan semuanya, dan mulailah hidup baru denganku" chanyeol merasa takut akan tanggapan yang akan diberikan luhan.

Luhan yang masih bingung, menatap kearah chanyeol, " aku belum siap chanyeol" lirih luhan, karena luhan tidak mau ditinggalkan lagi oleh orang yang dicintainya.

Setelah mengucapkan penolaknnya luhan melangkah kekamarnya, " tuhan.. mengapa semua menjadi seperti ini? Apakah dengan mencintai lagi aku akan kehilangan lagi" tangis luhan yang takut akan kehilangan lagi.

 _Ditinggalkan oleh orang yang dicintai sangat menyakitkan_

 _Rasa takut akan ditinggalkan membuat diriku takut untuk mencintai_

 _Rasa sakit saat ditinggalkan membuat diriku takut menyadari kenyataan bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta lagi_

 _Jatuh cinta yang akan berunjung pada kehilangan_

 _Apakah aku akan kehilangan lagi?_

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

 **Mohon kritik dan sarannya yang membangun**

 **Terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca.**

 _ **Happy reading and reviewww..**_

 _ **Salam HUNHAN IS REAL**_


End file.
